Various example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a display driving device including a source driver and a timing controller, and an operating method of the display driving device.
A display device displays image data that is to be perceived by a user. For example, the display device may include pixels displaying different colors and may display an image by adjusting the brightness of each pixel. The display device may select a row of pixels, the brightness of which will be adjusted, by using gate lines, and may adjust the brightness of each pixel of the selected row by using source lines.
To display an image, the display device includes gate drivers to control the gate lines and source drivers to control the source lines. Charging rates of the source drivers may vary as the size of the display device increases and as various technologies for reducing manufacturing costs of the display device are applied. If the charging rates of the source drivers vary, block dim (e.g., the dimming of a block or collection of pixels) may occur in the display device, thereby reducing the quality of images that the electronic device displays.